Have You Found Me
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: Axel is given a second chance to live but is having a hard time in adjusting to his new purpose.Can he stop a girl from starting a supernova in the middle of Konoha and from being captured from the Sound? Some Language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, if you don't know me, I want to warn you right now that I am an UBBER nerd. So if I sound like a geek somewhere in this story, just remember that I warned you. If you don't like crossovers, just don't bother with this one b/c this is gonna be a dosey. There are also spoilers in here. ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and the main character. This entire story was created over pure boredom and dreams that wouldn't leave me alone! _

P.S. Every chapter will start off with a song or poem.

_Speaking in their mind_

'Goddess speaking'

Please listen to "_The Theft"_ by Atreyu

He bends and he breaks  
if you kiss, it will take away  
His passion, his pain, his brain

He exhales;  
A thousand black flowers explode  
into butterflies as they're away...

Chorus  
Rip them, I'll take them,  
Burn to coals as they crush  
and leave nothing...  
that resembles a soul of a man  
_(See him numb, see him crushed)_  
See him numb, see him crushed  
Rip them, I'll take them  
Burn to coals as they crush  
and leave nothing...  
that resembles a soul of a man  
_(Leave him numb, Leave him crushed)_  
Leave him numb, leave him crushed

Took the fire inside  
One too many times  
His burning's over and out now,  
He fails,  
Up against the raging tides,  
No more fights,  
Everything you ever wanted to see,  
I see it in his eyes,  
One more time, one more time

I Don't dare to test the waters,  
My hands feel like they're rusting away,  
So obvious, so numb, I can leave before the slaughter  
I'll stay here, as long as you let me,  
Decisions, then, made obvious and while they're in tune,  
Where I started, I'll stay there,  
When I'm finished,  
I'll wither away...

Chorus  
Rip them, I'll take them,  
Burn to coals as they crush  
and leave nothing...  
that resembles a soul of a man  
_(See him numb, see him crushed)_  
See him numb, see him crushed  
Rip them, I'll take them  
Burn to coals as they crush  
and leave nothing...  
that resembles a soul of a man  
_(Leave him numb, Leave him crushed)_  
Leave him numb, leave him crushed

In a home on the outskirts of Konoha…

Tina sat in her living room watching the end movie for the Kingdom Hearts two. She had light brown hair that was to her shoulders; a thin but semi- built figure, hazel eyes, and wore her usual ripped jeans and black t-shirt.

She leaned forward, watching the screen with intensity to see what happened next. After it ended she dropped her controller onto the floor.

"WHAT?! I can't believe that they did that! Humph!" She threw her controller at her TV screen and turned off the PS2 and TV. Tina ran up to her room, passing her mom in the hallway. Tina slammed her bedroom door and pouted on her bed with her arms crossed. A knock sounded at her door and she could only guess it was her mom.

"Yeah, who is it?" Tina asked annoyed.

The door opened half way as her mom entered the door way. Her mom crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at the 21 year old.

"Tina, what is your problem?"

"THRY KILLED OFF MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! STUPID VIDEO GAME! THAT THING IS LUCKY THAT I DIDN'T BLOW –UP THE DAMN TV!"

Her mom takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment.

"That doesn't mean that you have to throw a fit. It's only a game, sweetie."

Tina slams the sides of her bed in anger, "It's not just a game, mom! It was a stress reliever for me after I got out of the hospital. It was also an anger filter for me but it only makes it worse when they killed off my favorite character, Axel. Roxas and Sora are the most inconsiderate men that I've ever know! Gods! Sometimes I wonder how they were even ever able to keep friends!"

A black cloud surrounds her hands and makes a twisted path around her arms. Her grip tightens around the bed frame and the metal starts to bend.

"Tina…" her mom says with a warning tone as she looks at her cautiously.

Tina's eyes become a dark blue and the cloud sparks deep red flames.

"Shit!" Tina's mom comes in front of her and does a few hand signs, then places both hands on Tina's shoulders. Her hands glow light green to suppress Tina's anger and pull back her powers. Once the clouds retreat back to Tina's hands, her eyes slowly return back to its hazel brown. Tina blinks a few times and starts to cry a little.

"I'm – I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" she asks sadly thru her sobs.

She shook her head, "No sweetie. Not this time."

Tina gives her a light nod. "Good…good. Too many people have died because I couldn't handle these new powers…too much hunting blood to regret. Sometimes I wish that I never met Kadie!" *she covers either side of her head while closing her eyes tightly and cries harder.*

All she could think about were the amount of times that her anger got the best of her and small villages were blown into oblivion. All that would be left would be a smoldering creator. _No more death. No more wild fires. No more pain…Gods, someone help me stop the pain._

Her mom embraces her tightly. "Shh. Don't worry, Tina. Everything will be alright. You're safe now....Okay?"

"Yeah…I just need some time alone." she replies softly.

Her mom let's go of her and lightly pats her back. She leaves the room quietly, for she knows that it is for the best. Sometimes Tina on and off moments of anger and depression. This was due to the experiments that Orichimaru had put her thru.

He lay there, motionless. Swallowed by the black nothingness. This was something that he was used to by now. Axel was in a coma- like state, stuck between the realms of the afterlife and reincarnation. His mind was fully awake, while his body remained paralyzed. Was this truly his fate? To be trapped between life and death? Was a self sacrifice wroth being trapped in a coma?

To him, it was. This was the last thing that he was able to do for his friend, Roxas. The only friend whom he ever had that made him think that he had a heart. Of course, Nobodies didn't have any hearts. They never truly existed. Hunting creatures called, Heartless was their purpose. However, there seemed to be more to Xemnas's plan than to obtaining hearts. If he was that power hungry as a Nobody; then how would he turn out afterwards?

He couldn't remember how long he was in this state. Days? Weeks? Months? Years? Nah, none of this really mattered because he'd never get out of it.

A famine voice echoes throughout the empty space.' Oh, you poor thing. Is that what you truly think, that your sacrifice was in vain?'

Axel suddenly gets feeling in his legs and arms. He slowly gets up and starts to feel his head hurt because blood starts to flood thru his head. He blinked a few times as he saw nothing but a black fog surrounding him.

_Who are you? Why are you talking to me?_

The voice laughs. 'One question at a time, precious. I am the Goddess of time and death. You may refer to me as Shiva.'

Axel rolls his eyes. _Why would a Goddess talk to a Nobody like me?_

'You, Axel, are not complete with your destiny. There is much for you to do in the land of the living. The fate of all life depends on your success in Konoha.'

_Konoha?_

'Yes. There is more to this world than what truly appears to the human eye. If you look closely, you shall understand the meaning of your life.'

_What?! I really don't understand you, lady._

She chuckles. 'Then perhaps you will understand this then.'

A bright light surrounds him and the black mist disappears. Axel stands up as something appears in front of him….

Before him, is a stadium filled with several people. He looks closely and sees that they are all asleep, except a few people that are fighting. The main grass stage has many men in gray and black outfits dead caused by a man in a black and white outfit.

Shiva takes him to a flash back when Konoha was attacked by the Sound and Sand Ninjas. Hiashi fights off nine Sound Ninjas as they fall like flies around him. Axel looks around and sees a door way that leads outside of the stadium. The door beckons him to come closer and walk thru. He moves towards the doorway with caution. Once he is outside he sees another battle. However, this battle seems different. Both of the people have the same type of attire. They are wearing green vests and blue headbands that have a swirl- like mark and a small triangle to the side. Both people stand still with cold glares going both ways.

A girl with long brown hair clenches her fist as she looks at a guy with short black hair.

"Why have you betrayed the Leaf, Kadie?! You know what will happen to you if the Hokage finds out."

Kadie gives her a dark laugh, "Tina, you still don't understand, do you? This village will be destroyed by the end of the day and my reward for completing my end of the bargain, is to serve him however he sees fit."

"But why?! Doesn't what we have valid?! Don't you still love me?!"

"Oh, of course, my love! You have the pleasure to serve as Lord Orichimaru's new weapon against the Nine Tails, after a few alternations of course."

"Over my dead body! I refuse to be used as a puppet for a ragging lunatic!"

Black flames ignite around her hands and form a blazing sword in each hand. She charges Kadie and he jumps up in the air, dodging her first attack. He tosses four kunai knives at her and she bounces them back to him, with shadowed flames surrounding them.

'This is Tina Flare. She was born with a gift that not many people can understand. This was one of the worst memories that she still contains. Unforanutly for her, despite her high skills as a Leaf Ninja, Kadie captures her anyways.'

_Why are you showing me this?_

'Since you are form an alternate time line from this world, you must understand the concepts with in this world. These memories tie into your quest, my dear precious mortal.'

Another flash of light passes by him and he sees himself in a valley in the desert. To his left is a village of people with their backs to him. To his left is a little boy with red spiky hair. He as a brown teddy bear on is lap and behind him, is a sand gourd that appears to be strapped to his back. Another child runs from behind the red head and places a hand on his shoulder. In front of Axel, Roxas appears. He blinks a few times; to make sure he isn't seeing things. Roxas offers him a hand but before Axel could respond, he turns around and runs away.

_Hey, Roxas! Wait!_

Axel runs after him for what seems to be three days. Since they are in the ethereal plain, he doesn't feel existed. Roxas stops in front of two green gates that had the symbol that was on Tina's headband. He turns around to face Axel and speaks in a monotone voice.

_You are the last person who has yet to come back. Others were denied the opportunity that you are being given, due to their corruption. You must find your soul mate and assist her. Do not stop until you find her. You know that you have found her when the time comes._

Then before Axel could make a comment, Roxas disappears and everything around Axel is turned into a white blur.

Axel awakes on a grassy field surrounded by thin trees. He makes a weak attempt to get up but falls back down, due to dizziness.

Shiva's laughter rings thru his head again. 'Foolish mortal, don't you know anything? You have been raised from the alternate abyss. One with sense would know not to rush movement after being resurrected.' She laughs again.

'Now your task is thus. Acquire the attention of your other named, Sabbaku no Gaara. He is the Kazekage for the Village Hidden in the Sand. He is a powerful ally in this world and would be unwise to get on his less agreeable side. Win the heart of the one who is your soul mate. This, among other things, will be the hardest task to complete. I wish you luck.'

With that message, he quickly falls back into a black out.

A/N: Ok, what do you think? I won't write another chapter until I get at least three reviews. Please be nice because this is my first crossover.

Axel: Hey! Why do I keep on passing out?

Lisa: You were brought back from the dead, you baka!

Axel: Oh…O_O

Lisa: Got it memorized?

Axel: That's MY line!

Lisa: *sticks out tongue* Well too bad! You're dead, so anyone can use the line. So NAH!

Axel: *shakes head* Why do I stay here?

Lisa because you love Me.*bats eyes*

Axel:*groans*I need to get a new job…This girl is crazy.

Lisa: You think I'm crazy! Just wait until you meet Naruto and Orichimaru! Then tell me who's crazy!

Axel: * rolls eyes* Ok, whatever you say…

Lisa: Well now that we're done with that random moment! * cheesy grin* Don't forget to review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, new chappie! All disclaimers apply to this story. In case you get confused easily, this chapter starts out with a back flash/dream that Tina is having. If you have a question about my story, just ask in a review. For a visual, you can always Google the images of the characters that are in the story, except my OC character of course. I hope you enjoy!

Please listen to _Lies_ by Evanescence

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

You will never be strong enough  
you will never be good enough  
you were never conceived in love  
you will not rise above

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
an open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

All she could see was a cage. Chains of metal and chakra combined to control her. She looks around franticly, hoping to find a way to escape. She feels the chakra's power increase as she hears footsteps. It must be _him._ A man with pale skin, a white outfit, surrounded by a purple bow walks in. He unlocks her cage and opens her door.

"Tina…I have a new task for you. It seems that the Nine Tails is on his way. Your task is simple. Kill Naruto. "

She shakes her head violently. "NO! I refuse to kill someone from my own village, especially Naruto! I don't want to kill anymore, especially for you!"

Electricity flows thru the chains and Tina's body is flown into the corner of the cage. Tina screams in pain as she feels her body ache in pain. All of her wounds heal immediately, due to her natural gift of regeneration.

Orichimaru gives off an evil laughter. "Now, now Tina, you know that arguing will only make matters worse. Naruto is the only one out there who is capable to take Sasuke back and that simply isn't going to happen. "

"Well good for him! I don't care about you or stupid youth justu. I hope Naruto kicks the crap out of that emo boy! He needs an attitude adjustment. If it weren't for these chains I'd…"  
"Tina, that's enough." He moves closer to her and tries picking her up by the arms but a force field of dark flames surround her. Orichimaru backs up quickly.

"Hen. Looks like Kabuto's new design still have yet to surpass your ability to control fire."

Suddenly, the ground shook and the sound of an explosion comes from the west wing of the underground hide out. Orichimaru turns towards the sound.

"Looks like they have arrived sooner than I thought. No matter, they will be disposed of. "

He does a few hand signs and disappears in a puff of white smoke. The pull of chakra is gone and she is left alone in an opened cage. Tina tugs on the chains that are on her ankles and they fall to the ground easily. She had to find a way out and get Naruto's attention, somehow. But what could she do? The only thing she could think of on short notice was use the one justu that she only had for emergencies.

She weakly pulled herself up and placed her hands out on either side of her. She takes a deep breath and lets her rage take her over. Black and red flames quickly surround her as she thinks about the past five years of constant experiments preformed on her and when she was forced to kill various villages for Orichimaru, just so he could have a place to hide from the Leaf Village and experiment one defenseless people. She hated being used as a puppet for a psychotic rouge ninja. The flames around her grew into a large cloud that expanded throughout the dungeon. With one final thought about her betrayed lover, Kadie, and how he sold her to this madman, she created a wide fire blast that blew up the walls and ceiling. She falls quickly to the ground from lack of energy. The last thing she remembered was a girl with pink hair running towards her and placing a hand on her head.

Tina wakes up in a cold sweat and her fire force field around her. She shakes her head and raises her hands up to deactivate the force field. It slowly reduces until the fire is around her hands. The fire is absorbed into her skin and disappears in a black puff of smoke.

"I really wish I knew how to control this damn fire better." she grumbled to herself.

She looks outside and sees that it's already dawn. "Ugh. I need to get out of this house, before I go crazy…er." Since she just got back from the hospital two days ago, she wanted to stretch her legs out a bit.

Tina gets up and goes to closet and looks for her old Ninja gear. Thankfully, her mom didn't get rid of her things, even though she was missing for five years. She put her Leaf vest on with her black slacks and arm guards. She really didn't need them; but they were just there to help make her feel 'normal'. After brushing her hair out and putting on her sandals, she headed towards the Training Grounds.

Despite what other people thought about her, she still wanted to protect her home land. Even if she was an ex-experiment that was an uncontrollable pyromaniac, she still felt like she had a purpose and it was somehow tied to Konoha. She passes various people who give her harsh glares until she gets to a grassy field that has three logs lined up to the east. To the north, is a small lake and there was a forest to the west. She faces herself north and stands by the shore. She takes a deep breath and does a few hand signs.

Tina had to get rid off this anger, somehow. Her dream last night was a reminder about how she was used against her will. Her ability to control fire and regenerate was a gift and a curse. Yes, she can survive any attack and heal immediately but, that's what got _his_ attention. Luckily for her, a fire force field was formed around her when she was awake. So, he would never be able to perform his curse mark justu. This was a technique that Orichimaru used on people to show them that they belonged to him. She would never let herself be marked as his property.

A blaze of fire pulses from each of her hands as she feels her anger released. The water quickly comes to a boil and leaves scorch marks on trees that were on the other side of the lake. After what seems like an hour, she lowers her hands and takes a deep breath. The water calms down and various trees fall. She looks the damage that she has done and feels a tinge of regret. If she only knew how to control her anger and abilities, she wouldn't be such a mess. Movement sounds in the direction of the forest and Tina suddenly gets into defensive position. Blades of fire form in each hand as she listens closely.

"I don't know who you are but, stocking a freak ninja like me isn't exactly a wise choice. Come out and show your self! "

A black cloaked figure slowly walks up with their hands up."I'm not here to hurt you, really. I don't even know where I am, to be honest with you."

_That voice. Why does it sound so…familiar? _Tina's eyes narrow as she looks closely at the figure. _Is that who I think it is?_

He lowers his hood and a guy with fiery red spiky hair looks at her with an honest smile. "You wouldn't be able to help me out, would you?"

Tina's mouth drops and then she quickly shakes her head. "Axel? Is that you?"

He crosses his arms and nods."Yeah, that's me. I see you've gotten my name memorized. What's your name kid?"

Tina stands up straight and holds onto her blades tightly. "How… how are you able to be alive? Didn't you…die?"

"Ugh. That's a long story. Let's just say divine intervention and call it a day, shall we?"

She gives him a puzzled look, "Okay? So you just woke up here and you have no idea where 'here' is?"

"Kind of, but that pretty much sums it all up. "

"Right. Mom will never believe me when I tell her this!" she says the last part to herself.

"What was that?" Axel inquired.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself." She puts her hands together and the blades disappear in a puff of black smoke.

Tina walks to him and offers a hand," My name is Tina Flare. I guess I should welcome you to Konoha. Also known as the Village Hidden in Leaves. We should get going, since you're new. Lady Tsunade, our leader, will want to meet you. People who are not familiar to these lands often get more than they bargain for and I would hate to see someone like you to be an Ambu Black Op target. They exterminate rouge ninjas and other threats towards the village."

They shake hands and Axel raises an eyebrow at her. "Really? It seems like this village doesn't leave many lose ends. "

Tina pauses for a minute and then turns around. "Not always. Come with me I need to show you around."

Axel catches up with Tina and looks at her with amazement. He was so surprised that such a small girl could control _that _much fire. He wondered how she was able to contain herself without causing a wild fire. Even when he was in the Organization, it took him some time to master the art of controlling fire.

Tina caught a look from Axel and shook her head. "Why are you staring at me?"

"How where you able to do that, back there?"

They stopped by a wood bridge and she faced him. She took a deep breath. _This is going to be a long day._

"Ok. Normally, a ninja uses spiritual power called chakra. I use that and then some. When I was taken a few years ago…a man by the name of Orichimaru captured me …he experimented with my chakra and made it more deadly and harder for me to control. He did this so I could defeat the sealed Nine Tails Spirit that is inside Naruto. He's one of the shinobi here in Konoha. In some ways, he was right. But I won't kill someone from my own village for someone else's personal gain. Now, I'm stuck with having this uncontrollable raging fire and there isn't even anyone who can help me."

She turns towards the path and counties to walk into town. Axel was left to think by himself. Maybe there was a way he could help her and maybe find out why he was chosen to be brought back. He shakes himself out of his train of thought and catches up with Tina. She looks to him and smiles weakly at him.

"If you want to, you can crash at my place. That is, if Lady Tsunade allows you to have any say in where you stay."

"Thanks, Tina."

"Sure, no problem…" A big white dog with brown floppy ears jumps onto Tina. He starts to lick her face playfully. Axel steps back quickly with surprise.

"Akamaru, Where are you boy?!" a guy called out.

"Arff!"

A guy with short brown hair, red triangles on either side of his face, and a black jacket and jeans that covered fishnet, comes running towards the dog.

Tina struggles to get the dog off of her. "Kiba! Get Akamaru off of me, now!"

"Tina? Is that you? Hey! Long time no see! No wonder Akamaru was going crazy this morning. His noise is really sensitive to people he knows. He says that he lost track of your sent after the Chunnie exams a few years back, isn't that right boy?"

"Arff!"

"Ugh. Do you mind getting him off me now? I need to take Axel to see the Hokage."

Akamaru jumps up and stands next to Kiba, growling at Axel. Kiba crosses his arms and gives Axel a death glare. "Who is this guy, Tina?"

Axel helps her up and she brushes the dirt off her clothes. "This is Axel. He's a guy that I …well; meet this morning while I was training. Axel, this is one of my friends. His name is Kiba Inuzuka and his canine companion, Akamaru."

Kiba and Axel shake hands but Kiba keeps an eye on Axel as he speaks. There was something about this guy that he just didn't trust.

"So Tina, where have you been all these years? My sister got worried after the exams and we couldn't find you. We thought something might have happened to you."

"Hn. Looks like not everyone was informed about my disappearance. It's a long story. Maybe some other time, ok? I really need to get going."

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Tina. Oh, and I think Sakura needed to speak with you. Something that had to do about explosive chakra or something."

"Oh great. Thanks Kiba. "She rubs the top of Akamaru's head. "Be a good boy, Akamaru."

"Arff!"

"Follow me Axel, the Hokage building is this way."

Axel follows behind Tina but his left arm is pulled by Kiba. Axel looks behind him and glares at Kiba."What's your problem, kid?"

"I don't know what's wrong with Tina but, I'll be watching you very closely. She isn't acting herself and I get a feeling that you are somehow involved. If you do anything to harm her, you'll wish you never stepped foot in Konoha."

Axel shrugs off his grip and crosses his arms."…And next time you start accusing people, make sure you get your facts straight. Got it memorized?"

"Hump. We'll see. You better get going. Come on Akamaru, let's go."

"Arff!"

They run off into the direction Tina and Axel came from. Axel turns towards Tina and sees her with her arms crossed.

"Well, that could have been a lot worse, believe it or not."

"Is that guy always a prick?"

"When it comes towards me…yeah. He puts guys through hell, literally. He's kind of a brother to me and he's over- protective."

"I see that."

They walk in silence for a few minutes until they get to a red and orange building.

"Well, here we are. I'd take you on tour but you should really see Lady Tsunade. I hope she isn't busy with paper work right now."

Tina leads Axel into a small meeting room and speaks with Iruka Sensei.

"Um… Iruka Sensei, is Lady Tsunade busy right now?"

"Hey Tina! How are you feeling? I was told that you were released from the hospital two days ago. "

"I've been better. I really need to see Lady Tsunade though, do you know if she's available?"

"I believe she's in her office. Shizune should be there with her too."

"Thanks, Iruka Sensei. I'll talk to you later, promise."

"I'll hold you to that!"

She gives him a small smile and heads up flight of stairs with Axel. Axel wondered how many stairs could there possibly be? Then again, the stairwells in the castle were much more vast and longer. So this technically, shouldn't be a problem for him.

Once they got to a red doorway, Tina took a deep breath and looked to Axel.

"Well, here's the moment of truth. Lady Tsunade has a bit of a temper, or so I've been told by the medics. Just try not to piss her off and you'll do just fine."

Tina knocks on the door and waits for someone to reply. "Come in!"

She opens the door and sees Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune and her little pig Ton-ton. They look at her as if she missed a joke. Tina instantly feels uncomfortable.

"Um… is this a bad time, Lady Tsunade?"

"No…no. It's not. In fact, we were just talking about you. Please, come in."

"Well, I need to tell you something Lady Tsunade. I …well…bumped into someone this morning. I thought you might want to speak with him. His name is Axel."

Axel walks in and gives her a friendly wave. "Hey."

Tsunade leans back into her chair and looks to Sakura. "Sakura, why don't you take Tina into the medical ward and tell her what we talked about."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. Come with me Tina, we need to talk alone."

"Um…ok?" Tina is grabbed by the hand and is taken out of the room, with the door closed behind her. There by leaving Axel alone with Tsunade and Shizune and Ton-ton.

A/N: I know! I left you at a cliffy! _ I just need to keep people interested in my story so they keep on reading. I promise all, or most, will be explained in the next chappie! I need some positive feed back to continue, please. Like I said at the beginning, if you have any questions, place them in the reviews!

Axel: Why did you leave me in a room alone with two women that I don't even know?

Lisa: You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.

Axel: Why can't you just tell me now?

Lisa: It would spoil the next chapter, silly.

Kiba: Yeah, listen to her, newbie. She knows what she's doing, I think.

Lisa: Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!

Kiba: Oh, nothing, nothing. It didn't mean anything, really.

Lisa: Yeah yeah, that's what they all say. Well, I hope you all review! _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: YAYZ! I have people who like my weirdness! Woo-hoo! Well…here's the next chappie! I know some of you are wondering what's going to happen to Axel in Tsunade's (corrected spelling of name, sorry) office. Here's your answer! All Disclaimers apply.

Please listen to "_Breaking Inside_" by Shinedown

I caught a chill  
and it's still frozen on my skin  
I think about why  
I'm alone, by myself  
No one else to explain  
how far do I go?  
No one knows  
if the end is so much better, why don't we just live forever?  
Don't tell me I'm the last one in line  
don't tell me I'm too late this time

Chorus  
I don't want to live  
To waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
Cause I feel like Out here, nothings clear  
Except the moment I decided to move on and I ignited  
Disappear into the fear  
You know there ain't no comin' back  
When you're still carrying the past  
You can't erase, separate  
Cigarette in my hand,  
Hope you all understand

I won't be the last one in line  
I finally figured out what's mine  
I'm breaking inside  
I don't want to fall and say I lost it all

I don't want to live  
To waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
'Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside

I won't be the last one in line,  
I finally figured out what's mine

Chorus  
I don't want to live  
To waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
'Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside  
And I feel like I'm breaking,  
I feel like I'm breaking inside

Axel stands in font of Lady Tsunade's desk as she crosses her arms. She gives him a slight smile.

"So…you're the young man that I was told about. Well, welcome to Konoha."

Axel scratches the back of his head in confusion. "You knew about me?"

"Yes, I knew. In fact, I have this letter that I found on my desk this morning from someone by the name of 'Roxas'. "She looks to her left, where Shizune stood holding her pig, Ton-ton.

"What?! Roxas was here?!"

Lady Tsunade smiles and nods."Shizune, why don't you hand him the letter?"

"Oh, of course Lady Tsunade." She takes out a folded piece of paper and hands it to Axel.

Axel takes the letter and quickly reads it.

_To: The Fifth Hokage_

_From: Roxas_

_I would like to inform you that you will soon have that someone who will be coming to your village. He is a good friend of mine and will most likely be confused by the time he sees you. His name is Axel. You'll know that you've seen him when you see a guy with spiky red hair and wearing a black cloak. I know that he'll be looking for me but I will see him in the near future. I have some business to take care of first .I have found out where some of the other members from Organization XIII are. They have found a way to reach this world. Be wary of these people, if you want to call them that. The members from Organization XII are a group of 'people' who are called Nobodies. Nobodies are beings with no hearts and can teleport to various places using the force of darkness. Some are more powerful than others. I have a feeling that they can be found near a place that is related to their element. Axel, for an example, controls fire and should be found near the land of fire. So, since I hear that Konoha is the land of fire, he should be found there. I don't know why they are here but I just know that it can't be good._

_Please don't take this note as a threat but as a warning .I would hate to see innocent people get hurt because this information was misinterpreted. _

_Thanks, Roxas_

_P.S. Please give Axel the blue pendent included inside this letter. A friend of mine gave one to me so I could be whole; it should do the same for him as well and, could you give this note to him. He'll know what I'm talking about._

Axel blinks a few times and looks to Tsunade. "What blue pendent?"

Tsunade nods and opens a drawer. She pulls out a dark blue pendent that is in the form of a small heart.She gets up and hands it Axel.

"Here you go. I'm not quite sure what this thing is suppose to do but your friend's letter mentioned that it was suppose to help you some how. What did he mean by that?"

Axel takes the blue pendant into his hands and gets an eerie chill down his spine. '_What the hell is this thing?!_' he thought, as he looked into the crystallized heart curiously noticing that something is engraved in the middle of the heart with sliver writing, which read _Lea_.

Looking back up at Tsunade, he thought about her question for a minute.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm also a Nobody. I guess you could say that I betrayed the Organization just so I could see Roxas again. I died trying to save him. I guess it was worth it, since he's still alive."

Tsunade crosses her arms and raises and eyebrow at him, "Really? In our village, traitors are but to death, depending on the crime they committed. If you died, then how come you're still standing here?"

Axel rubs the back of his head nervously."Hen, you'll never believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I've dealt with some rather random things in my day. I'm quite sure what you have to say won't surprise me."

"Ok…"

**Meanwhile…In the Medical Ward in Konoha Hospital….**

Sakura was sitting with Tina in a white room that had two chairs and a bed in it.

Tina looked around the room nervously as Sakura flipped though various papers inside a folder.

"Ah, here we go." Sakura pulled out a sheet of paper and then looked at Tina with a sigh.

"Um…Sakura, what did you want to tell me?" Tina asked nervously.

"You know that I'm second in command in the Medical Ward here in Konoha, right? Well, I just got your medical report from your stay here today and I noticed something that you might want to be aware of. Even though you left the hospital a few days ago, there are some things you may want to know."

"O…K?"

With another sigh, Sakura hands her the sheet of paper."Here's the report."

Tina takes the paper with a shaky hand and reads over it. "Um…I don't understand this?"

"I'm not quite sure what that snake, Orichimaru did to you but, he made your chakra so unstable that, if you use it for too long without being able to control it properly, you could endanger yourself and other people around you."

Tina gives her a worried expression, "Does…does that mean I can't be a ninja anymore?"

"Um… not really. If you can find a way to control your chakra so that it won't blow up in your face, literally, you could still perform missions. Well, I don't think you should be worried about getting any missions any time soon, since you are still recovering."

"Oh, I see." Tina lowers her head sadly. The idea of never having her 'normal life' back was a rather depressing one.

The pink haired kunichi noticed that she was rather depressed by this news, so she thought of something else to talk about.

"Hey, Tina. What do think of that Axel guy?" she asked with a slight smile.

A blush warms across her face as she continues to look at the ground"I um…"

Sakura's smile widens "You think he's cutie, don't you?"

"I…Uhum…guess." She answers as the blush deepens.

Sakura giggles a little."Tina, you act like Hinata when she's around Naruto."

Tina looks back to Sakura" Is it wrong of me to like him? I mean…he was just a guy who I thought only existed in a video game and then I see him here and well…oh never mind."

Sakura raises an eyebrow at her and crosses her arms. "Well, what? You can tell me."

Tina glances back to the floor"Never mind. It was dumb of me to bring it up in the first place. So, don't worry about it."

Sakura gives her a small smile"Aww. Its ok, Tina. I'm sure that you two will get along great. Besides, he's kind of cutie. Well, not as much as Sasuke but…not to bad on the eyes ether."

Tina's fists clench at the sound of Sasuke's name. He was one of Orichimaru's little puppets. Of course she knew the true reason why he was with him, which was to get stronger to fight his brother Itachi, but that didn't excuse the various times during his training when Orichimaru forced him to fight her. She even found out that he betrayed the Leaf Village so he could work with the Sound Ninjas. Even if he wasn't forced to fight her, Sasuke had a certain look in his eyes when ever they fought, like he enjoyed bringing pain to people like her. She didn't know why but he always tried to copy her attacks but he was never able to keep up with her massive fire blasts. There was a part of her that wished that, for once, that she couldn't regenerate her wounds quickly and for him to just killed her right then and there. But it was too late to be regretting anything now.

"Tina…is everything ok?"

She snaps back to reality and looks up to a concerned kunichi "Yeah…don't worry about it. I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Are you sure about that? You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

She nods. "Yea. I know. I just need to get some air."

"Well…ok. I'll see you around, ok?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Sakura."

Tina handed Sakura back the report and gets up to walk out the door. She makes her way down the halls thinking to her self about the news that Sakura told her.

'_How am going to control my chakra when I can't do it alone? There must be someone who can help me. This is the Land of Fire, after all. Hmm…I wonder what I should my mom. I have so much to tell her when she gets home from working at the bar.'_

As she was walking down the hallway, she noticed a door was opened and took a peak inside for a minute.

She saw Kakashi sitting up in a hospital bed reading and Naruto asleep in another one. Tina decided that it was rude to stare into a room that she wasn't invited to, so she started to move away from the door way.

"You're not going to leave without saying hello to a friend, now are you, Tina?"

She froze as she heard Kakashi's voice come form the room. She turned around and stood in the door way, seeing Kakashi with his book still in front of him.

She looked to the floor shyly "Um…hi, Kakashi-senpai."

He closed his book and placed it on the dressing table next to his bed.

"So, Tina…how long has it been?" he asked, looking her way.

"Five years." She replied softly.

"Hmn…That's an awfully long time to be missing. I haven't been fully informed about the status of their mission report but I was told that they found you. Are you feeling ok?"

Tina looks up and gives him a slight smile."I'll…I'll be fine Kakashi-senpai. I just have some problems right now."

"I wish that there was some thing that I could do to help you, Tina."

She waves a hand down to him."Don't worry about it. This is something that I need to take care of myself. If anyone helps me, they'll get burned."

"He shrugs his shoulders."Well…if you say so."

"So…um. How's Naruto doing?"

He gives her a small smile under his mask and looks over at the snoring Naruto." Hen. Looks like he over did it with his training last night. He's always pushing himself more than he really needs to."

Tina glances over at Naruto and takes a deep breath. '_He's still safe as long as I keep my distance from him. I refuse to kill someone from my own village with no good reason. Even if I can't control this new…power, I would rather kill myself before I murder someone. I don't care if they have a demon spirit in them or not. That still doesn't mean that they need to die.'_

She feels a light tap on her shoulder and turns around. Tina comes face to face with a girl who has a very curvy figure with long lavender hair, pale skin and wearing a purple and white jacket. Her pale eyes looking caringly at her.

"I-is…is that you, Tina?"

Tina tilts her head a little in confusion. "Do I know you?"

The girl smiles a little. "I guess you would forget, being that you were taken and all. It's me your friend, Hinata Hyuga."

Tina's eyes go wide. "Hinata?! Holy crap! You look amazing. "

Tina pulls her into a hug and Hinata tightens it. Hinata smiles as she hugs her friend. "It's good to see you, too. I've missed you. Father saw you taken but…but he was surrounded when we were attacked. Every time I tried to get a mission that involved Orichimaru, I was denied. Lady Tsunade didn't want Naruto-kun to leave the village as well." She pulls away from the hug and Tina notices a deep blush on Hinata's face.

Tina sighs and gives her a sad smile. "I see that you still have a thing for Naruto, hun?"

Hinata looks to the floor and lightly crosses her fingers together nervously with a deep blush across her face. Tina's smile widens. '_I guess some things never change_.'

"Hey Hinata, I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come with me? We could do a little bit of catching up."

Hinata raises her head and nods." Sure. Come with me, Tina."

Tina turns to Kakashi and sees that he was back to reading his book."See you later, Kakashi-senpai."

He waves her off "See you later, Tina. It was nice to see you again."

"Um…yeah likewise."

Tina walks up the hallway and catches up with Hinata.

…**.Back in the Hokage's office…..**

Lady Tsunade leans against her desk with one arm crossed and the other rubbing her forehead. To her left, Shizune had a clipboard with her that she used to take notes for everything that Axel had told them. He explained to them his problem and how he died and how he was resurrected by a Goddess named Shiva. He also told them about the goals that she gave him.

The Fifth Hokage sighed deeply"Ugh. I could really use some sake right now."

Shizune shook her head" I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but, not until you've finished you're paper work."

Tonton looks at them and lies on the desk."Oink."

Axel looks around nervously, "So, what now?"

Tsunade closes her eyes briefly, "Well…first thing is first. We need to help you get with Tina. You are aware of her condition, right?"

"Not really."

Tsunade gets up and sits in her chair by the window."Well, she has a hard time controlling her powers. She can manipulate fire and can regenerate quickly with it. However, her control is unstable. Somehow, a rouge ninja by the name of Orichimaru fused her powers with her emotions and caused her to be a deadly person…even to herself. "

A smirk creeps upon his lips "I knew she controlled fire but I didn't know that it was because she was used as a science experiment. Well, I could help her with that. I'm a pretty good pyro."

He places the pendant in his pocket and summons his chakrams in each hand, twirling them around playfully.

Tonton sees him with his weapons and gets scared. She jumps behind Shizune to hide."Oink!"

Axel's grin widens "Don't worry; I won't roast bacon-bits over there."

Shizune gives a worried look to her Hokage and sees that she also has a grin on her face. "Um…Lady Tsunade, what are you thinking?"

Tsunade leans back in her chair, folding her hands "It looks like we can make a deal, Axel."

He raises an eyebrow and makes his weapons disappear in a black cloud of darkness."I'm listening."

"Good. If you help Tina Flare control her ability to use fire with in a year, you may stay here in the village. You need to make sure that no one is harmed in the training, including her. If you do this, then I will ensure your safety in Konoha and make sure that you have a place to stay as well. Do we have a deal?"

Axel crosses one arm while the other taps his lips thoughtfully."Hmn…It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice, no do I?"

"Well, there is the alternative."

"Which is…?"

"We could kill you. Traitors are heavily looked down on in our society. So, you stating outwardly, that you betrayed a code of honor, we would take the liberty in executing you on spot."

"Hmn…yeah. Good point. I'll help out Tina. I don't see any reason why you should have to kill me so I can die…again."

Tsunade smiles."That's good. You will be staying with her until we can find a place for you to stay."

He shrugs his shoulders."Ok. That's fine with me."

Tsunade turns to Shizune "Will you go find Sakura for me, please? I need to speak with her."

"Oh, of course Lady Tsunade." The brunette walks out the room with Tonton in her arms shaking. Lady Tsunade looks though the various papers on her desk, looking for something.

After Shizune leaves, Axel takes the pendant out again and looks into it. Something about this feels familiar but he doesn't know how. He places the necklace around his neck and he suddenly feels as if a ton of weight was thrown onto his chest. He falls to the ground backwards, blacking out. The last thing he hears is Lady Tsunade coming near him, to find out what happened to him.

A/N: Ok…that's it for this chappie! I hope you all liked it. I worked rather hard on this chapter and I'm rather proud of my work. Please let me know what you guys think.

Me: Man, I think that this is the longest chapter that I've ever written!

Hinata: I-is Naruto-kun going to be sleeping all day?

Me: Nah, I just need to find the wiped cream and put it over his face.*evil grin*THEN he'll wake up!

Hinata: But…but that's mean! Don't do that!

ME:*shrugs* Meh. I don't care. I'm not paid to be nice and if I was, it's obviously not enough. So, NAH!

Hinata…

Me: Wow…Great come back Hinata. Anywho, please don't forget to review!


End file.
